


Aftermath Antics

by felixryder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boyfriends, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat, davekat - Freeform, epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixryder/pseuds/felixryder
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas and you don't know where you are, what's going on or what timeline you're in. All you know is that you're in the dark with your heart in your throat. Pure terror pumps through your veins. Your hand is on a doorknob, ready to give it a twist when someone begins to speak.(Something short and sweet.)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Aftermath Antics

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough attention, I'll make a chapter two with Dave being comforted. This is my first time writing fanfiction so feedback is appreciated.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you don't know where you are, what's going on or what timeline you're in. All you know is that you're in the dark with your heart in your throat. Pure terror pumps through your veins. Your hand is on a doorknob, ready to give it a twist when someone begins to speak.

"Shhh, shhh! Fuck, shhhh," they say. 

You register that something is shrieking and realize it's you. Huh. You do what the voice says and shush.

"Damn, that must've woken the whole ship and then some," he says. "Rox is gonna be ticked." You know that voice. 

You turn around to see your best friend (and boyfriend/matesprit) sitting up in bed. "Dave?" 

"Yeah, man, it's me. Gog, I knew we shouldn't have watched that movie. _Fuckin' clowns._ Are you alright?"

You shake your head no, then remember he can't see you with his weak ass human eyesight. Meanwhile, you can see him and his tired red eyes clear as can be.

"Just peachy," you snap. "Never been better. I am absolutely thriving and not scared shitless at all."

"Damn. Get your grey ass back here, then." He reaches out and flexes his hands at you. He might not be able to see in the dark, but he knows you can.

Still trembling, you return to the bed. Images of Gamzee flicker in your mind's eye, bloody and horrid. You haven't had a dream that fucked up in awhile.

You crawl over the covers and into his arms, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. You inhale his scent and instinctively mark his throat with your cheeks, as though it could protect him from the demons that lay hidden in your heart.

"Do you wanna talk it over?" he asks.

"Not in the slightest."

He places a hand on your back, rubbing circles into your t-shirt. "That's okay," he says. "Let me know if you do." Because of course he'd listen to your trauma, over and over again if need be. _"I got you, baby,"_ he murmurs, evoking a shudder from you. He only broke out the sweet talk when you were either afraid or globes deep in each other. "You're safe here, I promise."

You scoot further down so you can hear his heartbeat. You hear him start to rap under his breath about the moon and someone called the Sandman. You like listening to him rap- at first you found it irritating, but you've grown to enjoy it over the years to the point of finding it endearing. You focus on him and only him until you fall back to sleep.


End file.
